Vous plaisantez, j'espère
by Atlantos
Summary: OS. MacGonagall ne veut pas en croire ses oreilles. Oh Merlin... James Potter... Préfet-en-chef ? Mais vous plaisantez !


_"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _

**Titre :** "Vous plaisantez, j'espère..."  
><strong>Pourquoi ?<strong> Oh ! Vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt !

**Disclamer :** Absolument aucun personne m'appartient ! Tous à JKRowling !

**Note :** Cet OS est parti d'un petit délire entre Laurah de Lavilare - ma compagne ninja au gré du vent - et moi-même.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Vous plaisantez, j'espère...<strong>

La plume de McGonagall, qui glissait auparavant tel un léger vent d'été sur la peau, se tordit et se brisa violemment sur le parchemin dès que les paroles du Directeur de Poudlard eurent atteint ses oreilles et que son esprit eut compris (l'absurdité de ce qui venait d'être énoncé) de quoi il en retournait. D'ailleurs… avait-elle au moins bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« Pouvez-vous répéter, Albus ? »

La directrice de la maison de Gryffondor avait relevé les yeux pour planter son regard dans celui plein de malice, mais aussi extrêmement songeur à cet instant, qui se cachait derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Oh, le regard de l'Animagus n'était plus comme d'habitude, un regard froid et perçant. Mais bel et bien un regard qui laissait transparaître de l'incrédulité à l'état pur, de la surprise, de la stupéfaction, et tous les synonymes possibles et inimaginables. D'ailleurs, elle serait bien tombée de son fauteuil dès que la sentence fatidique avait été prononcée, mais les deux accoudoirs la protégeaient d'une telle chute.

« Mais quoi donc, Minerva ? demanda Dumbledor d'un air absolument innocent en reprenant un énième bonbon au citron.

- Ce que… vous venez de dire… à propos de James Potter…

- Qu'il ferait un parfait Préfet-en-chef ?

- Mais c'est une idée…

- …merveilleusement…

- …absolument folle ! » s'exclama McGonagall en regardant son supérieur comme s'il avait perdu une case… En fait, non. Ce n'était plus une case qu'il avait perdu, mais bel et bien tout l'échiquier !

« Réfléchissez un peu, Minerva ! » lança Dumbledor avec un immense sourire enjoué fermement accroché à ses lèvres. « Si le jeune Potter est Préfet-en-chef, personne n'osera broncher de peur de retrouver ses caleçons en banderole le lendemain ! » Et le pire, c'était que lui-même riait intérieurement – cela ce voyait très clairement – en imaginant la scène de bon matin. « Et ce serait une bonne manière pour le discipliner un peu !

- Vous êtes optimiste, très cher… » marmonna la Directrice-adjointe en lançant un _Reparo_ sur le bout de sa plume. Allons bon… James Potter, Préfet-en-chef ? Pourquoi pas Sirius Black, pendant qu'ils y étaient !… Enfin, quoique. Pour Potter, il y avait Lily Evans derrière pour le menacer un peu et le baffer si nécessaire… Et d'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle… « Je suppose que la Préfète-en-chef sera Lily Evans… »

Le Directeur sourit, les yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Je vois que nous avons suivi le même résonnement ! »

Minerva soupira, puis inscrit nerveusement les noms de Lily Evans et James Potter dans la case destinée aux Préfètes- et Préfets-en-chef de sa maison. En son fort intérieur, elle espérait que son hibou n'allait pas faire autant d'allers-et-retours que les années précédentes pour apporter les lettres informant les parents de James des exploits de leur fils et les retenues qui en découlaient inévitablement… Oui, la pauvre bête ne survivrait certainement pas à une année supplémentaire au même rythme… Et elle non plus.

Puis, reprenant son attitude de Directrice-adjointe, elle enchaîna : « Et pour la maison de Serdaigle, qui sera Préfet-en-chef ? »

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewer<strong> ne vous prend que quelques secondes, mais c'est toujours un message d'encouragement pour motiver les auteurs et leur permettre d'écrire des textes de bonne qualité ! Même si les critiques sont négatives (mais à condition de dire _pourquoi_) !

_"Mischief managed." __J. K. Rowling.


End file.
